


there must be something in the water

by telematic (smallestbrown)



Series: Strangetown [1]
Category: Sims 2 (DS), The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Pool Sex, Skinny Dipping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallestbrown/pseuds/telematic
Summary: At any given moment, you could expect Misty Waters to be on the Sun Deck. Most days, it was pleasantly empty. Today, it wasn't."I thought you might be coming up here today," said Claire.Or, Claire and Misty get itonin the pool.





	

Misty Waters tended to split her time between three things: sunbathing, swimming, and mixing margaritas. Five swimsuits in her suitcase, four mulit-colored, translucent shawls: it was enough to guarantee that at any given moment, she’d likely be found on the Sun Deck of the Strangetown Hotel. Most days, it was pleasantly empty. Today, it wasn’t.

“Claire?” called Misty, noticing the hotel manager as she stepped off the elevator. Claire was unpacking her bags on a chair by the pool, her light blond hair up in a bun. She looked up at Misty and smiled.

“I thought you might be coming up here today,” said Claire. 

“This kind of sun is too good to miss.” Misty dropped her purse on the chair next to Claire’s, swaying her hips purposefully – though why, she wasn’t quite sure – as she moved to the bar to fix herself a drink. A soft summer breeze caught her dark hair in the wind, left loose to drape over her red-patterned shawl, and carried some of the spray from the in-pool waterfall on to her feet. “Can I get you anything?”

She turned to see Claire shedding her t-shirt and white shorts, revealing a stringy, green, two-piece bathing suit and a _lot_ of skin.

“No,” said Claire, smiling as she watched Misty try to regain her composure. “I’m alright for now.”

She stepped into the pool gracefully, bending over to take some water in her hands and wet her arms and legs. Misty leaned back, one arm on the bar and the other sipping from her drink. Enjoying the view. She finished her drink as Claire did a few laps, hair still impeccably dry, and laid it on the bar.

Claire considered her for a moment, arms up on the stone edge of the pool. 

“You coming in?” she asked, head cocked to the side.

Misty hadn’t spent much time with the hotel manager, preferring her solitude on the Sun Deck to seeking out company. It hadn’t often crossed her mind to fraternize with the building’s owner – once or twice, when she’d lock eyes with her on the dance floor at Mama’s, or when the other woman would be chatting with patrons in the main lobby. There’d been a lot of beautiful women in SimCity; in Strangetown, though the supply was lower, the quality surely wasn’t lacking.

“I think I might,” Misty answered. “If it’s not a problem.”

She took off her shawl by her pool chair, left in a yellow bikini with criss-crossing straps, and stepped out of her sandals as Claire whistled. “Not. At. All.”  
Misty grinned as she rounded the pool, feeling Claire’s eyes on her gratifyingly, and dove in smoothly. Relishing the cool, surprising feeling of the water, trying to swim as far as she could without taking a breath. When she rose up, gasping, her feet could barely touch the floor, and the other woman was only a few feet away. 

“Not bad.”

Eyes locked, Claire sunk down until only her head was above water and brought her hands to the knot of her swimsuit, at the back of her neck. Misty watched as the hotel manager untied the strings and started to swim over to the cave made by the pool’s rocky waterfall, bushing Misty’s thigh under water as she did. The green piece of clothing floated away slowly.

Claire turned back to her, treading water, in front of the entrance to the small cave. Through the waves, Misty could only see swaths of creamy skin. Claire put a hand up to cut the waterfall’s streams, letting some of it run down her hair and face, catching her lips.

“You coming in?”

Misty licked her lips. 

“I think I might.”

Claire backed through the waterfall and into the cave as Misty swam over, her heart beating loudly. The water level inside was just a bit above waist-level. Bright blue lights illuminated the small space; hands on her waist, Claire helped Misty find her footing on the fake rock floor. She felt herself panting in anticipation, the air around them warm and steamy. Waiting for something, maybe. A signal.

Claire’s hands went to move under the fabric of her swimsuit bottom, and that was all it took.

Misty pushed her back against the rocky walls, hands swimming up her sides, kisses wide and eager as she fondled Claire’s bare boobs. Claire was similarly preoccupied, fingers flitting under the fabric of the complex bikini, groping her ass in encouragement. Their kisses tasted like chlorine and Misty’s margaritas, and the moan she let out with one of Claire’s particularly strong squeezes echoed loudly around them. 

As her hands slid down Claire’s sides, she found the ties of her remaining clothing and yanked it off. She pressed closer and opened the blonde’s legs with her thighs, getting Claire to lean her weight on her in the water. Gasping for air, Claire’s hands moved to Misty’s shoulders, fumbling to lower the straps down to her elbows, exposing her boobs. Their chests crushed together excitingly as Misty positioned herself and Claire clung to her, kissing her neck, sucking on her earlobe.

The water made it easy for Misty’s fingers to find her entrance. She bit her lip as her index and middle fingers slid inside, Claire’s moan loud in her ears. She started pressing in and out, slowly, feeling Claire’s impatient panting and her body pushing against her hand and chest, clamoring for more. Claire’s legs wrapped around her waist.

“Fuck, Misty, come on. Don’t keep a girl waiting,” she breathed out, moving a hand to tweak one of Misty’s hard nipples. Misty laughed. She moved her head back to kiss Claire again, hard, just as she slid in an extra finger. Claire whimpered into her mouth and Misty pushed in her tongue. She sped up her ministrations, both of them panting, while Misty’s push inside of her grew hard and furious. 

She interrupted her rhythm to crook her fingers when they were fully immersed, and the sudden tweak made Claire’s body erupt in shivers.

“Fuck me, yes!” she gasped, and Misty grinned in satisfaction. She dropped her other hand to slide along her clit, still pressing into her ravenously. Claire’s thighs shook around her, and she clung to her shoulders, face pressed into her neck. Misty plucked and circled her clit, fast, feeling Claire clench around her erratically until, with one hard, heady push of her fingers, she came undone.

Claire was panting hard as she came down. The two of them were still half submerged, her legs still around Misty, whose hands slid out from between them to massage Claire’s thighs. Slowly, Claire lowered her feet to the rocky ground; arms around Misty’s neck, she pulled her in for a long, sensuous kiss, and Misty’s arms wrapped around her waist, lost in the moment.

Eventually, Claire pulled back. “As fun as this was,” she whispered, her eyes still on Misty’s lips, “I think I have work to do today.”

“You think?” Misty asked, smirking. Her hands moved down Claire’s sides and groped her ass. Claire lurched back to her lips for another kiss.

“I _think_ ,” Claire said, “that we’re going to be doing this again some time.” She disengaged herself from Misty and moved towards the waterfall entrance, grabbing the part of her swimsuit Misty had removed earlier.

Misty gave Claire a once-over; hotel manager, blond hair escaping its bun and darkened at the base where it has glanced the water, lips plump, skin flushed and wet, perfectly round boobs still above water, soaking. Her own breasts uncovered, catching blue lights in the traces of water Claire had left there.

She leaned back against the rock wall. 

“I think we might.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, there's the first one! I'm probably writing one scene for every NPC, and then adding more chapters to as I go. Next up on the docket is Ara Fusilli, but you can vote here (https://goo.gl/sZzbrY) for a pairing you want to see faster or you want to read more of!
> 
> I'm really new to writing this stuff, so please let me know what you think!  
> Thanks!


End file.
